


Home is Where You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Online Relationship, Online Romance, gerita secret santa 2015, this really sucks and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas  had ‘met’ online two years prior. After two years of skyping and getting to know each other, they were in an established relationship, though they had never met- until Ludwig arranged to visit Feliciano for Christmas. [A one-shot for Gertalia Secret Santa 2015. For Ana (yellowchrys)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of took a weird perception with it since the prompts were pretty vague, and if you don't really like it, I completely understand and would be more than happy to take another request (or two or three).

_ This has the potential to be either the  _ best  _ Christmas ever or the  _ worst _ Christmas ever.  _

 

Ludwig sighed in his seat in the plane. Trying to distract himself from his nervous thoughts by listening to music wasn’t helping anymore. He took off his headphones and looked out the window. 

 

_ I just don’t want to screw this up. _

 

“Fasten your seatbelts and bring your seats to the upright position. We will be landing in Venice shortly,” the pilot said over the intercom. “Thank you for flying with us today.

 

When Ludwig exited the plane, he was overwhelmed by a crowded airport for the second time that day. As he tried to make sense of the situation, two things caught his eye. First, he noticed an obnoxiously large sign that said “LUDDY”. Ludwig felt his face turn pink and hesitantly looked up to see the holder of the sign. That was when he noticed the second thing. Ludwig froze for a moment when he saw a beautiful, bright smile peeking out over the sign. Ludwig gripped his luggage and rushed over the smile. He was awestruck. 

 

“Feliciano?!” 

 

Feliciano’s eyes lit up to match his smile’s glow. “Hey, Luddy.”

 

Feliciano could not stop smiling for the life of him. For the first time, he looked up at his boyfriend. Losing track of reality for a moment, Feliciano admired everything about Ludwig that he had not been able to with a low-quality laptop resolution. He noticed, for the first time, many things: The clearness of his skin and eyes, the way his muscles made themselves noticeable through even his sweater, and the fact that he was taller than Feliciano. To Feliciano, Ludwig was beautiful.

 

Feliciano set the sign down and squeezed Ludwig in a tight hug. “This is so wonderful, Ludwig!”

 

Ludwig just stared, unable to speak nor move. It felt unreal to finally be there with Feliciano, who certainly didn’t help. Ludwig just found Feliciano to be unfairly and  _ unrealistically _ attractive. He radiated warmth through his smile, eyes, every bit of him. He smelled, to put it simply, like home. Ludwig had never known Feliciano’s sent before, but when he experienced it for the first time, he knew that if there ever was a smell that was a comfort, it was Feliciano. 

 

Ludwig gave a jolt when Feliciano grabbed his hand. “My family is so excited to meet you, Ludwig,” he said with a smile. He noticed Ludwig look down at his feet and added, “They’re very sweet.” He paused. “Well, they mean well. They come on a little strong, is all. Especially Grandpa. Him and Lovino just care about me...” Now it was Feliciano who looked down awkwardly. “Sorry. Just keep calm, okay?” He beamed at Ludwig, who couldn’t help feeling alleviated, if only a little bit. 

 

Together, they walked out of the airport and out into the parking lot. Not knowing what Feliciano’s car looked like, Ludwig followed blindly as Feliciano navigated the parking lot.  When they stopped, Ludwig put his hand over his mouth to keep from chuckling. There in the was Feliciano’s green vespa, in all of its glory. Ludwig’s smile quickly left when Feliciano hopped on and the got the vespa running. “Hop on,” Feliciano called to Ludwig.  Ludwig was scared, though he’d never admit it. Truthfully, he had never driven a vespa before and was now feeling a bit anxious at the thought; however, Ludwig, who’d quicker die in a freak vespa accident than reveal that he was scared, apprehensively sat on the vespa behind Feliciano. Sensing Ludwig’s hesitance, Feliciano turned and smiled that terrible smile of his. “Just hold on to me, okay?”

 

Ludwig gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around Feliciano’s slim waist.  _ First he dares to smile at me with  _ that _ smile, and now he wants me to hold his waist... This guy is driving me insane. _

 

Then, suddenly, and without any warning, the vespa jolted forward, causing Ludwig to give a yelp. Feliciano laughed, and shouted, “Oh, you’re fine!” And they were.

 

When they arrived at Feliciano’s grandfather’s house a few moments later, Ludwig wobbled while slowly trying to get off of the vespa without falling over. Feliciano laughed, but helped Ludwig regain his balance. Ludwig breathed deeply as they walked to the front door. ‘

 

Two hours later, Ludwig was exhausted. He had always been more an introvert, and Feliciano’s brother and grandfather, although charming in their own unique ways, were a lot to handle for a more stoic person such as Ludwig. Feliciano had driven his vespa back to his studio apartment (“Are you sure you’ll make it? You looked like you were going to throw up last time.” “Oh, shut up! I’m fine!”). It was 8p.m. by then, and Ludwig had already had a very emotionally tiring day. Feliciano, however, was as energetic as ever, giving Ludwig a tour of his apartment and practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Ludwig was finally with him in his apartment. 

 

Since Feliciano was being a bit oblivious, Ludwig cleared his throat and asked, “Don’t you ever run out of energy?”

 

Feliciano stopped talking and stood in front of the sofa that Ludwig was laying on. “Sure,” he replied, “but I’m just so excited to have you here. Aren’t you happy?” There was concern on his face. Ludwig sat up on the sofa. “Of course I am, Feli. Come here.” Feliciano joined Ludwig on the sofa, who held Feliciano in his arms. “It’s just I’m a little tired from everything that’s happened today.” He smiled. “It’s been a  _ long  _ day.” 

 

Feliciano rolled over so that both of them were laying on the couch, Feliciano enveloped in Ludwig’s arms. He touched his forehead to Ludwig’s chest. He couldn’t quite describe it, but Ludwig smelled like  _ home _ to him. He didn’t smell like Feliciano’s slightly cluttered apartment nor did he smell like his grandfather’s house. He smelled like  _ Ludwig _ , the man Feliciano loved; therefore, he smelled like home. “This feels so nice,” Feliciano said, his head buried in Ludwig’s chest. “I’m so happy that I’m finally able to have you here with me, Ludwig.” Feliciano lifted his head up and looked at Ludwig with the purest, most loving smile that Ludwig had ever seen. “Ludwig, I really,  _ really _ love you.”

 

Ludwig was bewildered. For the second time that day, he wondered if this was all just a dream. 

 

“I love you t-”

 

Before Ludwig could reply, he was interrupted by Feliciano’s lips on his. As Ludwig kissed back, Feliciano got on top of Ludwig while deepening the kiss. Hands wandered, and Feliciano planted kisses down Ludwig’s neck. “I’ve waited too long for this,” he whispered, smiling as he sucked on Ludwig’s neck. “ _ I love you so much _ .” 

 

As Ludwig held his boyfriend for the first time, he laid paralyzed. He was feeling every emotion at once, and, for the first time, he felt complete.

 

_ I love you more than you will ever know. _

  
  



End file.
